The instant invention relates generally to supports for eyeglasses and more specifically it relates to an eyeglass holder.
Numerous supports for eyeglasses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold eyeglasses when not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,104,612; 2,226,684 and 2,884,220 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.